


Wanted -Klance AU-

by Susulii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Criminal AU, Multi, Shatt, Voltron, criminal, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susulii/pseuds/Susulii
Summary: These five people are easily the most dangerous criminals on their own, just imagine them working together.Now imagine how dangerous they would be if two of them were bat shit crazy for each other...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this opening piece is so short but this is my first story that I've taken seriously. I will update as often as I can but I usually suffer writer's block very often, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Enjoy~  
> Aimee

+Third Person+

The room was barely lit, the only source of light being a small lamp pointed towards a large bulletin board. 

The bulletin board was filled with pictures of people, and buildings in the area. Thin red strings connected the people to certain places or to other people on the board. 

On a couch off to the side Keith Kogane, one of the World's most wanted criminals, was spread out and observing the board. On the floor beside him sat Hunk Garrett, the biggest weapon dealer in the district.

Sitting next to the board was the mastermind behind almost any crime that happens within the city, Pidge Gunderson. Finally in a corner, quietly picking at her nails, is Allura Alvainia, the resident master of disguise.

The only member of this dysfunctional group that was currently missing would be none other than Lance McClain, another one of the World's most wanted criminals.

These five people are easily the most dangerous criminals on their own, just imagine them working together.

Now imagine how dangerous they would be if two of them were bat shit crazy for each other...


	2. Chapter One ~ Picking up Kogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore but I hope this comes out well :)

The smoke that stuttered out of the building covered the sky, masking the light blue with a dark grey that couldn't be seen through. Lance coughed through the smoke as he pushed through the large exit doors, quickly joining Hunk and Pidge in the large van they had bought years ago. "What are you fools waiting for, drive!"

Lance threw his bag into the back as Hunk sped away from the burning building, starting their journey to the next town over. "How much were you able to grab?" Pidge looked over her seat to see Lance leaning back with closed eyes. "I would've grabbed all of it if that loser Keith hadn't butt in. I was able to get half of it, about $90,000." Pidge nodded and turned back around to face the laptop in her lap, scanning through the burning building's security footage to see if any faces could be identified. 

The van went silent until a phone suddenly interrupted, making Lance jump from his relaxed state. "Calm down, It's just my lunatic brother." Pidge picked up the phone and answered the call, putting it on speaker for everyone to hear. "What do you want Matt? I'm kinda busy wiping security footage right now." Pidge basically growled as she continued to scroll through various clips of footage on her laptop, forcing Lance to hold the phone for her.

"Well gee, hello to you too my darling little sister! Anyways, no need to do your footage wipey thingy, Shiro got it covered and the police aren't even heading that way!" The van got quiet as each person began to process the elder's words, suddenly Lance spoke up. "Well then where are they going!?" Matt laughed over the line and hummed happily before replying with a simple "Keith's apartment, Toodles!" The line then cut off signaling that Matt had hung up on them. 

Lance laughed ecstatically as he set Pidge's phone down beside him. "Keith is gonna get caught~ Keith is gonna get caught~" Pidge grumbled before cutting Lance off completely and crushing his hopes. "Lance, Keith has half of the money and we have the other half....if he gets caught and they ask him where the rest is he won't hesitate on ratting us out." Stopping the van suddenly, Hunk turned to look at Pidge with a look of terror covering his face. "Well what do we do about it? I haven't gone to jail yet, I refuse to go to jail, I won't survive there!"

Letting out a heavy sigh Lance dials his least favorite person's number, Pidge quietly rerouting Hunk to Keith's apartment. "What do you want, McClain?"

"wow, that's really rude noting how I'm about to save your ass, Kogane." 

"Lance, I don't have time for this right n-"

"Look, long story short is there are cops heading your way and I'm also on my way. I'm being nice and offering you a ride out of town, mainly because you'd rat me out, are you in or do I need to drop off my half of the money?"

"....."

"I don't have time, yes or no?"

"Fine, I'll be waiting behind my apartment building. I'm bringing more than just the money though, I won't be able to come back."

"Whatever, you better be ready though because this is not a stop and load up all your shit type of pick up."

"Okay okay, just get here before the cops you ass."

Keith hung up and Lance slid his phone back into his pocket, watching the buildings and people fly past them through the windows. Suddenly, Hunk turned down an alley and began to weave around every building carelessly. "We'll get there approximately 4.5 seconds before the first patrol car will, Keith better not fuck this up." Pidge shouted the update at the others as Hunk finally set his sights on Keith's building. Keith was waiting out back with a large duffle bag by his side and a backpack on his shoulder, seeing the van speeding towards him and the side door sliding open, he picked up the duffle and prepared himself to jump.

Keith jumped into the van just as it began to pass the building and the door slammed shut behind him just as the first patrol car pulled into the Building's parking lot. No one said a word as Hunk began to drive to the next town over, like previously planned, and Keith made himself comfortable on the seat beside Lance. Silently they all assumed the same thing, They would probably be stuck together for a while.


End file.
